There is proposed a separable endoscope in which an insert section (operated section) and an operating section are attachable to and detachable from each other (PTL 1). This separable endoscope has an advantage that the operating section can be reused by changing only the insert section even when the insert section gets dirty.
There is also proposed an endoscope in which only an operation knob is removably provided (PTL 2). However, when an insert section in the endoscope of PTL 2 gets dirty, it is necessary to change all components except the operation knob.